cosmicafandomcom-20200214-history
Covenant Ghost Program/Equipment
Provided by the Carina Foundation with exclusive variations of commonly purchasable weapons and exclusively manufactured guns specifically for the Ghost Program, each and every Ghost agent has a variety of weapons to choose from for their personal arsenal. Although some weapons can be purchased by the common mercenary, no weapon a Ghost will have will be identical to the market model, if such a model even exists. AGR-14 rifle A designated marksman rifle, the AGR-14 boasts incredibly accuracy that is deadly at long range. Firing three shots with each pull of the trigger, the AGR-14's burst is said to be so fast that all three rounds will be in the target by the time the barrel has moved a millimetre. As an added benefit, the noise of the burst is comparable to a single rifle shot in duration, making it no easier to locate the shooter by sound. The Carina Foundation developed this deadly weapon in response to the rising prevalence of kinetic barriers. While kinetic barriers still offer some protection from this weapon, its sheer power and rapid rate of fire make it capable of quickly killing almost any target, regardless of its defences. This rifle is popular with military and mercenary marksmen, who appreciate a long-range gun that can snap off multiple shots in the blink of an eye. BOSUN FN92 rifle Although the first prototypes of the BOSUN FN91 rifle were so heavy only a Drakniar could comfortably wield one, the Carina Foundation was capable of saving the weapon's considerable firepower while reducing its recoil, so that the gun could be fired without breaking an Ankoran arm. The result was the BOSUN FN92; a weapon capable of piercing even vehicular plating. Despite its extraordinary strength as a weapon, it is still a heavy firearm, and has a low clip capacity. BOSUN FN92 ammunition is noted to be very expensive. The weapon is a viciously powerful sniper rifle capable of killing most unprotected enemies in a single shot at any range. It is ideal for situations where breaking cover to fire for more than two seconds can be fatal. Its inherent strength grants it the ability to penetrate thin cover or barriers and pierce multiple enemies in a single shot if lined up correctly. It is illegal for Ankoran mercenaries to purchase or own BOSUN FN92 rifles, and it is only ever supplied to Ghost agents. C-10 rifle M-98 Rifle Combat knife Despite the simple idea such as the combat knife, Ghosts are not provided any ordinary blade of the sort. Issued with a Carina Foundation-designed plasteel blade, this six-inch blade possess a serrated edge and deadly nerve-toxin injector. The moment the blade is stabbed into a foe, the Ghost can twist the handle to released a hidden toxin hidden within the blade itself. This toxin is capable of quickly shutting down the nervous system, leading to an almost immediate case of total organ failure. E-11 lockdown device Hellfire-T2 shotgun A semi-automatic shotgun that loads slowly but fires rapidly, with tremendous force, the Hellfire-T2 shotgun is a deadly weapon in any Ghost's arsenal. Its high-impact damage and sturdy construction make it a popular "quick-draw" shotgun with agents desiring a fast yet effective close-range firearm. Said to be capable of punching a hole through powered armour, this gun is favoured by most shotgun enthusiasts in the Ghost Program. Torrent SR-8 shotgun Weaker than the Hellfire-T2, but boasting increased clip capacity and range, the Torrent SR-8 is a 'medium-range' shotgun, spraying its pellets in a smaller area in exchange for the lowered strength. Instead of shredding through the entire body of the target, the Torrent SR-8 instead bores into a specific region when fired, causing less damage over all, but more severely wounding the area hit.